


Pie & Sex

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pie, Wincest - Freeform, food!kink, holiday snippet, pie as kink, season 7, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Season seven based Christmas snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincestmas 2015 on tumblr as a gift for random-fireworks.

He’d gotten married, and it hadn’t been to Dean (obviously that would have been under an assumed name, and he thought secretly about that more often than he cared to admit.) Laying on the motel bed waiting for Dean to return with dinner, he closed his eyes and remembered. Oh that ceremony. And Becky. Becky. He still felt ill about it, relieved they’d never fully consummated. 

It was all over now thankfully, the annulment official, and he’d been under a spell so it wasn’t like it was his fault. Dean hadn’t blamed him, but Dean was Dean. He’d been upset, and for almost two weeks now Sam could feel something working itself out in his brother’s head but damn if Dean would say what was going on. 

Sam never would have married her on his own. Or anyone else for that matter. Not now...not for a long time, actually. Still though. His brother, his lover, his everything, had had to watch him marry someone else. How do you come back from that?

Sam didn’t have long to muse on that thought. He heard the key in the lock and reached for the gun on the nightstand as a precaution, opening his eyes and yawning as he sat up. Dean practically bounded through the door, bags of food in hand, and a huge grin on his face.

“Sammy!” That was no regular smile on his brother’s face. That was a look he’d seen before, Dean was practically radiating wickedness. “Little brother, I’ve got plans for you tonight.”

Sam made his way over to the little kitchenette table, smiling back at Dean. Yeah, something was definitely up. “That so?” He went to help open up the containers of Chinese takeout, but Dean stopped him. 

“Not yet Sam. Eating comes after.” Another lewd grin and Sam swallowed as Dean looked him slowly up and down. Oh. Dean was horny. 

“After this.” Dean held a white box in his hand, the kind you got at fancy bakeries with something scrumptious usually inside. Sam guessed it was pie, knowing Dean. “Well. After you and this.” 

“Uh, Dean?” Dean was horny and Sam was confused.

“Trust me Sammy.” The next thing Sam knew, he was being led back to the bed and Dean was shedding his clothes in rapid succession. When Sam reached for his own jeans, Dean batted Sam’s hands away, glancing up to catch a flash of dimples as Sam looked down at him before returning his focus on the job at hand. He undid the button, and then moved his head forward enough so his teeth could catch the zipper tab, and used his mouth to gently pull it down. Pulling away he slowly started tugging down Sam’s jeans, the soft, worn denim sliding easily over hips, down thighs, pooling at Sam’s feet. Dean lifted one foot and then the other so Sam could kick free, then his attention was back at Sam’s hips, and he gave light butterfly kisses alternating sides along cut hipbones as he slid his fingers just under the elastic waistband of Sam’s cotton maroon boxer briefs and gradually moved them down, watching Sam’s cock bump against his own stomach once freed from the fabric. 

Dean licked his lips in anticipation as the pre-come pearling at the tip of Sam’s cock left a sticky streak. He ran a hand up over Sam’s right hip, trailing two fingers across to gather the fluid before bringing them to his mouth, sucking on them while keeping his eyes on Sam.

“Fuck, Dean. Your mouth is just an invitation to sin, you know that?” While Sam normally wanted to thoroughly put that mouth to good use, the innuendo from what Dean said before was starting to work its way through his mind. His eyes darted from Dean to the white box on the table and back, as Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his plush pink lips around the head of Sam’s cock and let his tongue lave it gently. Interesting. What had Dean intended?

Sam let Dean continue for several moments, enjoying the wet hot suction, soft sighs escaping as he ran his hands over Dean’s spiky hair and cupped his cheeks. Dean could lose himself in this and draw it out, enjoy it for hours, he loved giving blowjobs that much. He smirked as he smoothly pulled Dean off, watching the sticky mixture of pre-come and spittle dribble down Dean’s chin, catching the completely dazed and confused stare. 

Sam could only laugh at him, Dean’s eyes coming back into focus as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, confusion giving way to an outright scowl. 

“You’re a damn tease.” Dean rolled back across the bed, about ready to just give in from his grand plan and take care of things himself. He let his hand trail down to his own cock, feeling the tacky pre-come leaking copiously. Before he could wrap a hand around himself, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his wrist, pulling his attention back. Damn. There they were. Big soft hazel eyes, giving the puppy look, that whole, ‘I’m an innocent sweet boy’ stare that had gotten him his way his entire life for the most part. And Dean was not immune. Never immune.

“Sorry Dean. I just wanted to see what was in the box.” He gave his best pout, hoping to earn forgiveness.

Dean’s grass-green eyes lit up with mischief, and Sam again caught the sinful curve to his adorable smirk as those eyes slid over to the dinette table. “Sammy I got you something I think you’re really gonna like. All for you. Something sweet.”

“All for me?” Before Dean could stop him he got up and grabbed the box and made his way back to the bed, untying the string keeping it shut, and lifted the lid, a delicious aroma lifting right into his face as he peered inside.

Sam took a deep breath – they’d done a lot of kink exploration, but food porn had never entered the picture. And it wasn’t like it was that disturbing, he’d be willing to do it to Dean. Dean ran his fingers over Sam’s pink lips, and the look in Dean’s eyes was pure hunger. For food, for Sam, for something different in that expression Sam couldn’t quite place.

“I trust you Dean.”

Dean swiped a finger through the pie’s filling, meeting Sam’s mouth and pushing the digit inside, paying no attention to the grunt of surprise Sam made. 

Dean watched those foxy hazel eyes grow wide in astonishment, Sam’s tongue naturally circling the finger, licking it clean. When Dean pulled free of his mouth, Sam licked his lips, clearing away the remnants of pie filling.

“Well?”

“It’s good, Dean.” Dean’s smile was back in place, and Sam’s hand trailed over to the pie before Dean knocked it away.

“Good, because I’m starving.” Dean moved the box closer to him and pushed Sam’s shoulders down onto the bed until he was laid down flat.

Sam went willingly; not exactly sure Dean was on the same page as he was, but feeling equally as turned on. Hell, he’d been more than half hard since they’d checked in to the motel, and the all too quick pleasure he’d taken moments ago from sucking on Dean’s finger had left him wanting.

Dean kept lightly stroking Sam’s cock as he leaned in to again trail kisses and licks along his thighs and groin. He ran his free hand across Sam’s chest, stopping to flick his nipples and pinch them tenderly, waiting for Sam’s breathing to hitch and come faster.

When Sam whimpered in pleasure, eyes closing, Dean moved his free hand to the box and removed the pie while simultaneously taking Sam’s cock and sheathing the head in the warm wet cavern of his mouth. He gave light suction, letting his tongue bathe it, swirling and swallowing the pre-come that pulsed. 

Sam let himself go in the wash of pleasure from Dean’s ministrations. He let his body fully relax into the mattress, catching his breath first when Dean played with his nipples and again as he swallowed around his dick. He let his thoughts drift through the feel of Dean’s hands roaming softly all over his body, desire pooling low in his gut. He moaned in appreciation as he arched his back slightly, pushing a bit farther into Dean’s welcoming throat. 

Suddenly Sam’s eyes flew open and he yelped, the feeling of something cool and soft being spread all over his dick and the warmth of Dean’s mouth disappearing. Dean raised his head and winked at Sam, not saying a word, but raising fingers to his mouth and one by one licking them clean as Sam’s eyes grew wide as saucers. Pie filling.

Well, that answered that question, thought Sam as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Dean stuff himself – in two of his favorite ways.

Dean had scooped out the middle of the pie and slathered it all over Sam’s smooth skinned cock and balls, down around to his hole. Sam kept himself waxed, as often as Dean liked to give blowjobs, it was nicer for them both, and honestly Sam liked the feeling. 

He watched Dean mouth along the juncture where his thigh met his groin, licking up the flavorful fruit filling with small licks and occasional nibbles that tickled. He reached over and slid a piece of the fruit onto his tongue and rose to meet Sam, offering him a luscious bite. Sam bit the fruit in acceptance and quickly flicked his tongue out to gather the taste of the pie from Dean’s mouth before he moved away.   
Dean returned to work licking his way around Sam’s lower body and Sam was quickly lost again to the exhilarating sensations as he fell back down to the bed.

Dean moved slowly, long swipes of his tongue up and down Sam’s cock, small nibbles and licks between his taint and his balls. He nosed into Sam’s hole feeling the warmth there, licking the rim, grinning as Sam whimpered and begged for more. 

Using the filling, he worked one finger, then two into Sam, just enough to start the slide in and out easily with light scissoring. When he had stretched enough to have some easy give, he lifted Sam’s legs over his shoulders as Sam panted, grabbing the edges of the bed with both hands. Dean brushed over Sam’s prostate twice with his fingers, just to get him seeing stars, before delving in to rim his brother senseless.  
Sam tried to hold on, but Dean played his body with the expertise of a lifetime of knowledge, drawing out every possible sound and reaction he could, pushing Sam until he broke, screaming out his orgasm with Dean’s name on his lips, his cock spurting untouched all across his stomach.

As Sam lay trying to catch his breath, eyes closed, chest heaving, and a dopey smile on his face, Dean took a piece of pie crust and wiped it through the come-covered belly below him. Sam fluttered his eyelashes, mouth opening as Dean fed him and then himself in alternate bites. Once finishing off the pie’s remnants, Dean once again licked his brother clean, relishing the tang of sweat-slicked skin from the body he cherished.

Sam was pliant, and at Dean’s light touch to his shoulder, he rolled over, hitching his hips in the air and rolling them. Dean groaned at the sight, his cock still hard and leaking, having staved off his own release while working Sam to completion.

Running his hands along Sam’s spine, letting his fingers tickle down, then kneading the soft swell of the perfectly rounded ass in front of him, Dean let his gaze wander over Sam’s body. He could tell you where every scar came from, but more importantly, he could tell you where every single mole is. He’s spent hours cataloging what may seem like silly things to most – such as said moles, but between him and Sam, they are the type of things worth living for, fighting for. 

He began laying a trail of soft, wet kisses over Sam’s back as his fingers splayed out along cut hip bones. Reaching over to the nightstand he opened the lube they kept nearby and drizzled it liberally over his hand. He jacked his cock slowly before working one digit in and out of Sam’s twitching pink hole, getting it glistening and ready. Sam opened easily to him after the previous rimming, and Dean placed his cock at the entrance, pushing in slowly but completely.

When he was fully sheathed, Sam began bucking to get any kind of movement, but Dean waited until they both were completely adjusted – Sam to the fullness and Dean to the tight clenching heat. Sweet mercy but his brother was always like a vise, sucking him in readily but holding him secure until they began the rhythm they’d moved to since they were teenagers. 

Once they’d finished, sticky, sated, and completely boneless, Dean smiled sleepily at Sam, letting his fingers run though the chestnut locks laid out on the pillow next to him. Whatever murky thoughts had been rustling around in Dean’s head seemed to have cleared, as Sam saw nothing now but unabashed love and contentment in his brother’s eyes.


End file.
